<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Northern Downpour by GeorgiesLeftArm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191584">Northern Downpour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm'>GeorgiesLeftArm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck / TK Bromance, Buck is having a gay crisis, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Fluffy and Cute, Lowkey mentions of Buck / TK being a thing, M/M, Might be a part two who knows, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, TK is such a gay icon lets be real, shameless flirting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you think I’m gay?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The question took Eddie by surprise, laughing softly because surely Buck had to be joking, only he wasn’t laughing. He was..oh, wow. Buck was serious. He cleared his throat as he shrugged, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t know, are you? Kinda seems like a question only you can answer here, Buck.”<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>In which TK's final words to Buck made him question literally everything about his existence.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp I am back with another 911 mini fic bc this show is killing my SOUL. Might add a second chapter to this but who knows<br/>Title is literally the song by Panic At The Disco fight me it's a good song</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I got to mention though, I already have a boyfriend and it’s pretty serious. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The words rang loud in Buck’s ears the minute TK had spoken them. Buck was not able to process it or even begin to explain what he had meant before the other was already walking off. He simply stood there dumbfounded for a long moment, blinking a few times as Eddie rounded the side of the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You good?” Eddie asked with a raised eyebrow, hand going to rest on Buck’s shoulder as he studied his expression carefully. “Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” He teased as he squeezed his shoulder before climbing into the truck. “Come on, Buck. Wasting daylight here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck was oddly silent for the majority of the drive, staring out the window as the sun began to set. Hen was on the first shift of driving which left him and Eddie alone together. Under any normal circumstance he wouldn’t have minded but now? Now Buck just wanted to be alone, TK’s words still playing themselves over and over again in his mind. Did TK really think Buck had been flirting with him? Sure, he <em>was </em> <em> attractive </em> but Buck didn’t swing that way. He was <em> totally completely straight </em> , at least he thought he was. But the longer they drove the more Buck truly thought about it. Thought about <em> Eddie </em>. Buck risked a quick glance over to Eddie, watched as he thumbed through his phone, a part of him wanting to know what was making the other smile as he stared at the illuminated screen. “You and Firefox seemed to really hit it off.” Buck finally broke the silence, watching the way Eddie looked up like a deer caught in the headlights, his heart skipping a beat at the small smirk that crossed Eddie’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And he speaks.” Eddie teased as he pocketed his phone, leaning back in his seat as he crossed his arms. “I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep again, it was just a little too quiet.” He hummed as he studied Buck, watching the way his face grew a deep shade of red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- nah, just lost in thought, I guess. You know that was a pretty intense situation, could have ended a lot worse.” Buck lied quietly as he looked down at his hands, Eddie’s gaze practically searing into his soul, putting him a bit on edge. “So, uh you and Marjan. She seemed to be into you.” Buck quickly changed the topic as he looked back up at Eddie, smirking a bit at him, trying to ignore the slight jealous feeling simmering just underneath the surface and oh god, was he really <em> jealous? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie laughed as he shrugged, looking out the window. “She’s cool, but..not really my type, exactly.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? Dude have you <em>seen</em> <em>her?</em> She’s a catch and you both <em>totally</em> had chemistry. You must be blind.” Buck said as he reached over to playfully punch Eddie in the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie hummed, a small laugh escaping him as he looked up at Buck. “Funny, she said the same thing about you and me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck’s breath hitched in his throat, heart stopping for a moment as he stared at Eddie silently for a long moment. “I- wait, <em> us? </em> ” He laughed nervously as he shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well that’s..don’t know where she got <em> that </em> idea from.” It’s then TK’s words were playing over again in his mind, making Buck feel almost sick to his stomach. The rig suddenly fell silent but Buck could still feel Eddie’s eyes on him, studying him, almost as if he was trying to figure out what the hell was going through his mind. Buck let his head thump back against the seat, staring up at the ceiling as his heart threatened to break right through his chest with how hard it was pounding. “Can I ask you something, Eds?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie nodded slowly, leaning forward in his seat. “Course, anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck swallowed around the lump in his throat, slowly looking toward Eddie, staring into his eyes. “Do you think I’m gay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question took Eddie by surprise, laughing softly because surely Buck had to be joking, only he wasn’t laughing. He was..oh, wow. Buck was <em> serious </em>. He cleared his throat as he shrugged, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t know, are you? Kinda seems like a question only you can answer here, Buck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TK does, I think he thinks I was..flirting with him? I just wanted to grab a beer with him ya know if he was ever out our way, he was a cool dude we clicked well, and then he told me he had a boyfriend and it was serious and I’m..” Buck looked over at Eddie. “Does everyone think I am gay? Is..is it that obvious? I mean now you are telling me even <em> Marjan </em> thought we had chemistry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie smiled sadly as he reached over to rest a hand on Buck’s thigh, looking at him carefully. “Hey, Buck? Calm down okay? You are overthinking it..” He said softly, thumb gently rubbing soothing circles against his leg. “Whether you are gay, straight, bi, whatever it doesn’t matter, okay? You are always going to be my best friend and I will be here to help you anyway I can, okay? Besides, anyone would be crazy not to fall for that Evan Buckley charm of yours." Eddie teased softly with a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck really appreciated Eddie’s kindness, smiling a bit as he nodded, letting out a soft breath he hadn’t realized he was even holding in. “So, if Marjan isn’t your type who is?” He changed the subject again, wanting the spotlight to be put on Eddie now rather than himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie was taken aback by the sudden change in the conversation, blinking a few times as he drew his hand back, shrugging with a small smile. “Oh, you know. Kinda tall, bright eyes, someone who’s great with kids, someone who’s kind of a prankster, tattoos are always a bonus, birthmarks are always cute too..” Eddie was looking at Buck carefully now, not able to stifle his laughter at how completely oblivious the other was. He shook his head as he looked back out the window again. “Guess I just haven’t found them yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck listened and hung onto every word Eddie spoke, humming a response as he leaned back in his seat. “I’m sure the right girl will come along, Eddie. One day or another. You’re a great catch, anyone would be lucky to have you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie rolled his eyes as he looked back over to Buck, the man really was not always the sharpest tool in the shed.. “Yeah. Maybe.” He mumbled softly as he settled into his seat, sighing as he shut his eyes. “Wake me up when it’s my turn to drive, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the drive went by rather uneventfully and Buck had never been so happy to be back in LA. He groaned as he stepped off the truck, stretching with a soft moan as his back cracked. “Goddamn I swear I am going to sleep so well as soon as I get home.” He mumbled as he rubbed at his eyes. Buck had been the one to drive the last few hours and he felt like his bones were jelly from sitting so long, eyes almost burning from how long they had been open. He glanced over to Eddie as he started to unload the truck. “Think you could give me a ride home? I don’t trust myself to not fall asleep at the wheel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie stopped what he was doing, setting the gear down before nodding. “Yeah, course. No problem. Gimme like ten minutes to get some of this stuff put away.” He offered Buck a small smile before going back to unloading the truck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks man, I appreciate it.” Buck clapped Eddie on the back before moving over toward his locker to grab a few things he had left there a few days prior. He was leaning against Eddie’s truck as he waited for him a few minutes later, scrolling through through his phone, a small smile spreading across his face when he saw Marjan had <em> finally </em> followed him back on instagram. He made a soft successful ‘yes’ noise just as Eddie was approaching, looking up with a small smile. “Thanks again for doing this, the last thing I want to do is crash my car.” Buck laughed as he sat in the passenger seat, smiling at Eddie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah really it’s no problem.” Eddie mumbled as he made his way toward Buck’s apartment, staring at the road and not really paying attention to the man next to him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>There seemed to be a sudden tension in the car that Buck <em> definitely </em>picked up on, it made Buck feel a little sick as he glanced at the other. “You good man?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie broke out of his train of thought, glancing at Buck before giving him a small smile. “What? Oh, yeah. Yeah I’m good. Just tired, missing Christopher.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck nodded slowly, turning his attention back to his hands. The rest of the ride was spent in an almost awkward silence and Buck had a feeling he may have done or said something wrong, then again he was probably overthinking it just like he was earlier when he had his mini gay panic session. Buck sighed as Eddie pulled up to his apartment, smiling a bit at him. “Thanks, Eds. See you tomorrow.” Buck stood on the sidewalk for a second as he watched Eddie pull off, wracking his brain for what could have possibly gotten into the other. He brushed it off on exhaustion as he made his way up to his apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Buck had showered and gotten changed into sweats that TK’s words start to run through his mind again. He groaned as he threw himself down onto his bed, combing a hand through his damp hair. Did TK really believe he was hitting on him? <em> Was </em> Buck hitting on him without realizing it? He replayed every single conversation and interaction shared with TK, frowning as he quickly moved to grab his phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The voice sounded groggy on the other end and Buck hadn’t really thought about the time difference between Austin and LA until that moment. “I- um, Hey..hey it’s Buck.” Why was his heart racing? The silence he had been met with on the other line certainly was not helping his newly found anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buck? Dude, it’s 3:30 in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not gay.” Buck blurted out, cursing at himself as he ran a hand over his face. “I- I just wanted you to know like it’s totally cool you are like I have no problem with that at all but I just didn’t want you thinking I was flirting with you. I mean you <em> are </em> attractive and I am insanely honored you thought I was flirting with you but-”<br/><br/>“Woah, woah, Buck, Christ. Slow down.” TK groaned into the phone, it was way too late for this and this was the first proper night of sleep he was able to get in days. “Alright, so you aren’t gay? And you felt the need to call me at 3:30 in the morning to tell me that?” TK knew there <em> had </em> to be more than just that little rant of Buck’s, some deeper meaning at least he hoped so or else he was on the first flight to LA to kick Buck’s ass for waking him up. “Talk to me, Buck. What’s going on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck was now sitting up in bed, breathing heavily as he wracked his brain for the answer to the seemingly simple question. “I..um..” He hesitated as he slowly got out of bed to start pacing around his room, biting his lip hard. “How did you know? Like..that you were..you know..?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK grew silent for a moment before he was laughing softly as he realized what Buck was asking, smiling a bit. “Oh, <em> oh. </em> Well, there was no real..sudden realization. Not like you see in the bullshit movies and tv shows. I mean, it is different for everyone but for me?  I just always..kind of knew, you know?”<br/><br/>Buck nodded along in silence as he listened to TK, sighing as he shut his eyes tightly. “I never..realized I may or may not be attracted to guys until I met you. I guess it’s always..I’ve always been curious in a way but I never realized that until now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, so you <em> were </em> flirting with me.” TK hummed with a small smirk that was evident in his tone.<br/><br/>“Shut up…” Buck laughed softly as his face grew hot, moving to sit down on the edge of his bed. “Yeah, maybe I was. Without knowing it. Guess you could call that the Buckley charm.” He teased quietly, a small smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Buck, I am honored and flattered. And you are a great guy, but like I said I’m-”<br/><br/>“In a relationship, yeah I remember that bit. Couldn’t stop playing those words over and over again in my mind the whole 20 hour drive back to LA.” Buck laughed under his breath as he flopped back onto the bed, thankful to actually be able to talk to someone about all of this. “I just..needed confirmation I wasn’t going crazy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not crazy, Buck. It can be scary when you go through what I call a gay crisis, and I am honored and humbled I am the one that sparked that for you but I must say I am shocked. Until your flirting I was almost convinced you and Diaz were a thing.”</p>
<p><br/>Why did everyone think Eddie and Buck were a thing? First Marjan, now TK, and- oh god. The sudden realization had Buck gasping as he shot up in bed, eyes wide and heart racing as he recalled the conversation him and Eddie had on the long way back.<br/><em><br/><br/>                                                        “Oh, you know. Kinda tall, bright eyes, someone who’s great with kids,<br/></em> <em>                                                         someone who’s kind of a prankster, tattoos are always a bonus, birthmarks are always cute too..” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh <em> fuck </em>.” Buck whispered softly, hand going over his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Buck? You good over there? I don’t need to call 911 do I?” TK teased softly but his voice had a level of concern behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck quickly stood as he laughed, shaking his head. “I- yeah man, I’m good I just..let me call you back..” He quickly hung up before TK could say anything else. His mind was racing a thousand miles a second, reeling at Eddie’s words. Had he been talking about <em> him that whole time? </em> Buck glanced to the clock, going out on a limb that Eddie would still be awake. It was only almost 1 but then again they did have to be up for a shift in the morning. Buck’s breath hitched in his throat when he heard Eddie pick up, not even giving him a second to say anything before he was speaking. “Were you talking about me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie was silent for a minute or so as he tried to find the words he wanted to say to Buck, not knowing where this was really coming from but he couldn’t help but laugh at the fact it took Buck <em> this long </em> to realize it. “Took you long enough to piece it together.” He commented softly with a small smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Those words alone made Buck’s heart stop in his chest, a soft gasp escaping him. “Oh god you <em> were </em> talking about me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I was. Must admit seeing you and TK..well. Kinda made me jealous.”</p>
<p>Buck smirked a bit as he laid on his bed, humming softly. “Oh? You were jealous, huh? Don’t worry he’s in a relationship, a serious one apparently, and he also thought you and I were in one.” He hesitated for a moment, biting his lip hard. “Maybe we could be. Or well, maybe I could at least take you out on a date?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie laughed softly but loved this side of Buck he was suddenly seeing, or well, hearing. “A date? I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I am loving every second of this. I think I could let you take me out on a date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck couldn’t stop smiling as he nodded. “Well then, great. It’s settled.” And to think it was because of Buck’s unintentional flirting that led them to this point in finally getting their shit together. “I should crash, I’m exhausted..but hey, let’s plan that date tomorrow, yeah?”</p>
<p><br/>“Sounds like a plan to me, Buck. And hey? Next time? Don’t be such a dumbass. You could cut through our sexual tension with a knife and I am amazed it took you so long to realize it. Get some sleep, Buck. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Eddie teased softly before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck just laughed and smiled as Eddie hung up, unable to wipe away the huge grin that was plastered on his face. He shot a quick text to TK before turning the lights off, curling up in bed as exhaustion finally hit him, anxiety now miles away from his heart and mind.  He had a date with Eddie Diaz and that thought alone made Buck’s heart soar. And he had TK Strand to thank for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two Idiots In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 126 finds out Buck and Eddie are finally together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, initially this was just one chapter and a lovely commenter inspired this super short second bit to it and I now have a longer fic idea brewing in my mind stay tuned but for now enjoy this little snippet.</p>
<p>Much love to you all.</p>
<p>~GeorgiesLeftArm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am telling you, man. There is no way those two were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> together.”  Marjan was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed as she stared over at Paul, a small smirk crossing her face. “I would give you $100 right now if they didn’t at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a secret fling going on or something. Did you even notice the way they stared at one another?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they are just super close friends, I really didn’t get that much of a vibe from them.” Judd pointed out as he moved toward the coffee machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marjan rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to Judd with a raised eyebrow. “That is because you are mostly oblivious to everything around you and you would have to be blind to not pick up on that sexual tension that was very clearly there. I mean..look at this shit..” She pulled her phone out to open instagram, sliding it over to Judd. “Finally followed Buck back on instagram and looked through it. Almost every single photo has either Eddie involved somehow or Christopher, Eddie’s son. What straight male posts their best friend's kid almost every week if not every other day? If I didn’t know better I would have guessed Christopher </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Buck’s kid.” The slight huff from Judd gave Marjan confirmation that the other didn’t have a valid argument to disprove her point, smiling victoriously as she grabbed her phone back. “If one of them hasn’t made a move already then they both are bigger idiots than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you need to worry about that.” TK commented as he walked into the room, a small smirk on his face, moving to grab a water bottle from the fridge before leaning against it. “I got a call from Buck at 3:30 this morning, he went through an entire gay crisis in the matter of ten minutes.” TK laughed as he shook his head, taking a sip from his water. “And better yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one that made him realize it. Well, I suppose Eddie was technically the one subliminally but I was the nail in the coffin.” TK commented casually, feeling everyone's eyes on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Are you going to spill what happened or do I have to go figure it out myself?” Marjan broke the silence, a hand going to her hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK hummed softly, smiling around his water bottle as he laughed. “Well, from Buck’s text this morning apparently they have a-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marjan held up a hand to cut TK off for a moment when her phone went off. “Knew it! About time!” She quickly handed her phone over to TK with a small smirk. “You took too long to tell your story with all the dramatics.” She teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward to grab the phone from Marjan, smiling a bit as he saw Buck’s latest instagram post. It was a picture of Eddie and Buck kissing at what looked like a small coffee shop. If the photo alone wasn’t adorable in of itself it was definitely the caption.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Buckaroo: Looks like we finally got our shit together, @Eddie_Diaz. Took us long enough. Thank you to a newly found friend for making me realize how dumb and oblivious I was being. #twoidiotsinlove (Maddie please don’t kill me for finding out on instagram)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK couldn’t help but smile at the screen, shaking his head as he handed Marjan her phone back. “Looks like we stopped one fire only to ignite another one.” He joked softly as he moved to go toward the lockers, ignoring the string of comments at his lame joke. TK put his things away before pulling his phone out, shooting a quick text to Buck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To: Idiot From The LAFD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Congrats, dude. Just saw the post on insta. I’m glad I could help. </span>
  <span>❤️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK couldn’t help but laugh at the picture he was sent back within a minute, shaking his head as he looked at the photo of Eddie and Buck flipping him off but their smiles showed just how happy they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From: Idiot From The LAFD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks, man. Like seriously. Double date on us if you ever find yourself in LA.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now TK was smiling like an idiot as he shut his locker, closing out of Buck’s text before calling Carlos, a small hum escaping him when his boyfriend picked up. “How would you feel about a road trip to LA?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>